TO BE OR NOT TO BE
by Severina Smile
Summary: wie wäre es wenn plötzlich eine große Fledermaus in eurer Küche sitzt und auch noch behauptet der Zauberer Severus Snape zu sein? lest wie ich mir diese ungewöhnliche Situation vorstelle


**TO BE OR NOT TO BE**

**_Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte etc. sind Eigentum der rechtlichen Urheber. Die Original – Personen und Plots sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Autoren. Der Autor steht in keiner rechtlichen Beziehung mit den Besitzern, Urhebern oder anderen Unternehmer jeglicher Medienvermarktung._**

**_Eine Copyright – Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt._**

**Da saß sie nun in meiner Küche, diese überdimensionierte Fledermaus, und funkelte mich böse an, während die schwarzen Augen gleichzeitig zusahen, wie ich Kartoffeln schälte.**

**Noch immer steckte mir der Schreck in allen Gliedern, doch das schien ihm völlig egal zu sein.**

**Als wäre ich allein daran schuld, dass er hier vor mir saß, sah er mich an, als wünschte er mir die Beulenpest an den Hals.**

**„Noch nie jemanden gesehen, der Kartoffeln schält?", fauchte ich ihn an.**

**Er grinste plötzlich unverschämt.**

**„Nicht auf diese primitive Art."**

**„Primitiv?", japste ich und starrte fast feindselig auf meinen neuen Allesschäler. „Bei Ihnen schälen sich die Knollen wohl von alleine?", giftete ich und dachte noch viel schlimmeres.**

**„Wenn ich das will – ja.", meinte er nur.**

**„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, Sie arroganter ...(nein, ich vergaß jetzt nicht meine gute Erziehung), wie wäre es, wenn Sie genau in dieser Sekunde durch die Tür marschieren und wieder verschwinden?"**

**„Geht nicht.", war seine knappe Antwort, obwohl mich sein Blick genau das Gegenteil glauben ließ.**

**„Also, damit ich jetzt nichts falsch verstehe. Sie kommen als Fledermaus verkleidet vom letzten Faschingsball dieser Saison, fallen sturzbetrunken aus meinem nagelneuen, sündhaft teuren Kamin, legen alles in Schutt und Asche, haben die bodenlose Frechheit mich primitiv zu nennen und erzählen mir auch noch, Sie können jetzt nicht verschwinden! Habe ich das alles richtig erkannt?", hysterisch japste ich nach Luft.**

**„Nicht ganz. Ich bin nicht verkleidet und ich bin stocknüchtern.", meinte er trocken.**

**„Dann habe ich wohl alkoholische Halluzinationen?", kreischte ich fast.**

**Seine Augenbrauen zogen in die Höhe.**

**„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."**

**Meine Hand wollte am liebsten mitten in sein Gesicht, von dem Messer, nach dem ich griff, ganz zu schweigen.**

**Mir kamen mordlüsterne Gedanken.**

**Tief durchatmen., sagte ich innerlich zu mir, und immer ruhig bleiben.**

**„Eine gute Idee würde ich sagen und von den anderen Sachen nehmen wir doch lieber Abstand.", kam es zynisch lächelnd.**

**„Klirr.", mir fiel das Messer aus der Hand.**

**„Sie sind leicht zu durchschauen, um Ihnen Ihrer Frage zuvorzukommen.", setzte er nach und verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel.**

**„So, jetzt reichts. Augenblicklich verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus!", flüsterte ich gefährlich leise und trat auf ihn zu.**

**„Sie haben eine ziemlich schlechte Merkfähigkeit. Wie ich bereits sagte, es geht nicht:", sagte er in einem Ton, als rede er vom Wetter.**

**„Aha!", entfuhr es mir wütend. „Hätten Sie vielleicht auch die Güte, mir zu erklären, warum nicht? Denn zu meiner schlechten Merkfähigkeit kommt noch mein unfähiges Denkvermögen."**

**Ich war kurz vor der Explosion und hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich eigentlich Essen kochen wollte.**

**Ein Blick aus unwahrscheinlich schwarzen tiefen Tunneln traf mich und ich bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass ich im Begriff war, mich auf den Weg zu machen, diese Tunnel zu betreten, ihren Grund zu erforschen.**

**So knallte ich den Topf mit den Kartoffeln in die Spüle und ließ Wasser laufen.**

**Ein Geräusch ließ mich herumfahren und ungläubig starrte ich auf das Stück schwarzes Holz, welches, in zwei Teile zerbrochen, von ihm auf den Tisch gelegt wurde.**

**„Ehe Sie wieder Fragen stellen, das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht gehen kann.", meinte er tonlos und mir schien es, als klinge ein wenig Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme mit.**

**Verständnislos blickte ich von dem zerbrochenen Holzstab zu ihm und wieder zurück.**

**„Wäre eine Erklärung zuviel verlangt?", maulte ich und spürte, wie durch mein Unverständnis und seine kühle überhebliche Art mein Wutpegel bedrohlich am steigen war.**

**Ich konnte vieles ab, aber wenn mich jemand zu einem kompletten Deppen, zu dem ich mich hier wahrscheinlich selbst gerade machte, degradierte, dann sah ich rot.**

**Mit all meiner zusammengekratzten Beherrschung schaute ich ihn so freundlich an wie es mir möglich war, obwohl ich wohl eher Ähnlichkeit hatte mit einer Bulldogge, der sie das Fressen klauen wollten.**

**„Wenn Sie so nett bitten, werde ich versuchen, den Sachverhalt so zu erklären, dass auch Ihr Gehirn es vielleicht versteht.", meinte er ölig und blickte mich unverschämt an.**

**Wie ein Tiger war ich mit einem Satz bei ihm, ich wäre wohl auch vor Wut über den Tisch gesprungen, und packte ihn an seinem Umhang.**

**Zwei Hände schlossen sich schraubstockartig um meine Handgelenke und ein Blick, einer Todesdrohung ziemlich ähnlich, traf mich.**

**„Tun Sie das besser nie wieder, fassen Sie mich nie wieder an." zischte er leise und seine Stimme klang kalt wie Stahl.**

**„Setzen Sie sich endlich hin und hören mir zu.", und er stieß mich auf den nahestehenden Stuhl.**

**Ich versuchte einen „bei – der – erstbesten – Gelegenheit – bringe - ich –dich – um - Blick, doch seine Augen antworteten nur: „ du – bist – schon – tot – ehe – du – Luft – geholt – hast.**

**Leider ging ich aus diesem stummen Wortgefecht als Verlierer hervor und wandte mich ab.**

**„Bin ich mir jetzt Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher?", meinte er spöttisch.**

**Ich nickte nur.**

**„Sehen Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit Ihnen reden will.", fauchte dieser unmögliche Mensch.**

**„Jawohl Sir. Soll ich dabei stramm stehen?", schnarrte ich und sprang auf, beide Hände an eine imaginäre Hosennaht gelegt.**

**„Sein Sie nicht albern und setzten sich wieder hin.", maulte er.**

**Mit entnervtem Blick ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl zurückfallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ihn erwartungsvoll ansehend.**

**„Recht so? Aber Sie wissen schon, dass es mein Haus ist in dem Sie sich befinden. Bei Ihnen würde ich mich auch nicht so, so...aufführen.", warf ich ihm aufsässig entgegen.**

**Er lächelte leicht.**

**„Seit wann stottern Sie denn? Und was ist so, so...?"**

**Ich ballte die Fäuste und erneut formten sich in meinem Gehirn schreckliche Gedanken.**

**Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.**

**„Ihre Fantasie in diesen Dingen ist außerordentlich."**

**„Ich meinte, so unmöglich, so frech, so arrogant, so kaltschnäuzig, so...", mir ging die Puste aus. „SO!", setzte ich noch hinzu und blickte ihn beleidigt an, da sein Grinsen bei jedem weiteren Wort von mir in ein Lachen überging.**

**„Wunderbar! Dann haben wir das ja geklärt und können nun zu Ihrer Ausgangsfrage zurückkommen.", meinte er biestig, wobei sein Lachen jedoch verstummte.**

**Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen wie eine Auster.**

**Vorsichtig, und wie es mir schien, unauffällig, musterte ich den Mann vor mir. Seine Haut war blass fast fahl, die schwarzen Augen wirkten auf den ersten Blick kalt, doch sah man versteckt auch Traurigkeit, Verbitterung und ein klitzekleines Fünkchen Wärme. (Verdammt, warum verschloss nicht mal jemand den Eingang zu diesen schwarzen Höhlen, ehe sich jemand darin verlor?)**

**Seine Hakennase prangte im Gesicht und gab ihm diesen markanten Ausdruck, während sein blau-schwarz schimmerndes Haar seinen Umhang auf den Schultern berührte.**

**Hände, so schmal und feingliedrig, ruhten auf dem Tisch und weckten in mir den irrwitzigen Wunsch, meine Hände beschützend darüber zu legen.**

**Er räusperte sich und, natürlich völlig rot werdend, erkannte ich, dass er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Peinlichkeitsfaktor 10!!!**

**Erstaunlicherweise enthielt er sich jedes Kommentares und meinte lediglich:**

**„Haben Sie eine Frage, oder soll ich einfach erzählen?"**

**„Wie kommen Sie in, oder besser gesagt, aus meinem Kamin?", flüsterte ich, denn diese Frage klang für einen Außenstehenden schon reichlich blöd, um nicht zu sagen, total verrückt.**

**„Vermutlich ein Fehler im Flohnetzwerk, das Kamintransportsystem hat so seine Tücken.", sprach er völlig ruhig.**

**„Was für ein Werk, welches System?", stammelte ich, als hätte ich nur Bahnhof verstanden. (was ja auch der Fall war)**

**„Das Flohnetzwerk. Das kontrolliert die Beförderung in den einzelnen Kaminen."**

**„Der einzelnen Kamine. Die Beförderung der einzelnen Kamine.", verbesserte ich ihn.**

**„Wenn Sie mir ständig ins Wort fallen, werden Sie überhaupt nichts verstehen.", blubberte er grantig.**

**„Wir reisen mit Flohpulver durch die Kamine. Eine durchaus..."**

**Eine Lachwelle erfasste mich und schwappte durch die Küche.**

**Mir blieb die Luft weg und die Tränen rollten hemmungslos über meine Wangen.**

**„Flohpulver. Hahaha. Durch Kamine reisen. Ich krieg mich nicht ein.", japste ich vor Lachen.**

**Doch sein Gesicht blieb ernst, fast streng, so als glaubte er tatsächlich, was er da erzählte.**

**Nach endlos langer Zeit beruhigte ich mich einigermaßen, während sein Blick von böse nun ins Gemeingefährliche gewechselt war.**

**„Finden Sie es höflich, andere Menschen auszulachen, nur weil Ihr Spatzenhirn manches nicht begreifen kann?", fauchte er leise.**

**Leicht errötend murmelte ich: „Tut mir leid. Aber die Vorstellung, Sie reisen durch...", ein erneut aufsteigendes Lachen zwang mich, meinen Mund zu schließen und so verschluckte ich mit dem Lachzwang auch meine letzten Worte.**

**„Ich würde sagen, Sie halten jetzt einfach dem Mund und hören mir zu. Ansonsten sehe ich meine Chancen schwinden, hier jemals wieder diesen „gastlichen" Ort verlassen zu können.", schnauzte er mich an.**

**Widerspruch regte sich in mir und ich öffnete den Mund. Was erlaubte sich dieser unmögliche Kerl überhaupt??**

**Doch eine einzige Handbewegung und das Heben einer Augenbraue in einer unnachahmlichen Art bedeuteten mir zu schweigen.**

**Bockig verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust und beschränkte mich darauf, ihn zornig anzusehen.**

**„Also, noch einmal von vorn.", begann der Mann und schaute mich warnend an.**

**„Wie gesagt, gab es wohl einen Fehler im Flohnetzwerk. Dieses Flohnetzwerk kontrolliert die Kamine, schließt Kamine an das Beförderungsnetz an, oder nimmt sie aus dem System wieder heraus. Mit Hilfe des Flohpulvers ist es uns möglich, auf schnellstem Weg zu weit entfernten Zielen zu reisen."**

**Er sah mich an, doch die erste Heiterkeit war verflogen und ich schickte ihm noch immer zornige kleine Pfeile entgegen.**

**Gleichmütig schaute er zurück auf den Tisch, wo neben dem zerbrochenen Holz nun auch seine Hände ruhten. Schmal, blass und wie es schien, ein ganz klein wenig nervös.**

**„Nun ist es leider passiert, dass ich auf meiner Reise auf eine Barriere gestoßen bin und das Kaminsystem mich hier aus Ihrem Kamin geworfen hat."**

**Ein Protestgeschrei meinerseits wurde schon beim ersten Luftholen gestoppt.**

**„Zur Schadensregulierung kommen wir später. Das größte Problem ist leider mein dabei zerbrochener Zauberstab.", und er deutete auf das undefinierbare Stück Holz auf dem Küchentisch.**

**„Zauberstab?", platzte ich heraus. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich nicht irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen haben?"**

**Ein „ich – fress – dich – gleich – Rotkäppchen – Blick traf mich und unwillkürlich rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl zusammen.**

**„Schon gut – schon gut.", beruhigte ich ihn. „Also ein Zauberstab soll das sein. Und was macht man mit diesem Stück?"**

**„Zaubern.", war seine genervte Antwort, als hätte ich ihn gerade gefragt, warum wir atmen.**

**„Ach so, natürlich. Wie unwissend von mir. Und was zaubern wir?", fragte ich übertrieben höflich.**

**Sein Gesicht verzog sich säuerlich, als säße nicht ich vor ihm, sondern ein besonders ekliger Regenwurm.**

**„Sie zaubern überhaupt nichts. Muggel können nicht zaubern."**

**„Keine Beleidigungen.", maulte ich.**

**Seine Augen rollten entnervt nach oben.**

**„Muggel sind nichtmagische Geschöpfe. Sie können nicht zaubern."**

**„Aber Sie können das natürlich, Mister, oder?", ich kochte fast über vor Wut.**

**Dieser eingebildete Fatzke vor mir hielt sich wohl für den lieben Gott?**

**„Im Grunde genommen – ja. Nur im Moment...", er deutete auf seinen sogenannten Zauberstab.**

**„Ach Gott, kaputt das liebe Teilchen. Benötigen Sie Klebeband oder Sekundenkleber?", heuchelte ich gehässig.**

**„Leider funktioniert das nur mit magischem Klebeband. Aber danke für Ihre angebotene Hilfe.", meinte er.**

**„Oh, wie unbedacht von mir.", lächelte ich, doch in mir brodelte die Lava „Wut" fast bis zum Eichstrich.**

**„So, lieber Mann. Jetzt genug mit „small talk". Ich will jetzt endlich wissen wer Sie sind, was Sie sind und woher Sie kommen. Und keine verdammten Märchen mehr!", drohte ich ihm mit gefährlichem Knistern in der Stimme.**

**Spöttisch lagen seine Augen auf meinem nun rot angelaufenen Gesicht.**

**„Aber sicher, meine Dame, nur die Wahrheit. Aber beschweren Sie sich bitte hinterher nicht, wenn Sie vor Aufregung kollabieren.", meinte er gehässig grinsend.**

**Schade, mein Küchenmesser lag weit entfernt in der Spüle.**

**„Geht das schon wieder los?", nörgelte er und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.**

**„Wie, zum Teufel...?", schluckte ich.**

**„MUND HALTEN!", blaffte er mich an und erschreckt setzte ich mich kerzengerade hin.**

**„Zu meiner Person: Ich bin Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in England. Desweiteren bin ich Leiter des Hauses Slytherin. Ich befand mich auf der Heimreise nach Hogwarts, als mir schon beschriebenes Missgeschick passierte. Mein Zauberstab ist zerbrochen und ausgerechnet in einem Muggelhaushalt muss ich landen. Eine Frage nach Flohpulver erübrigt sich doch, oder?", meinte er zynisch.**

**„Wie wäre es statt dessen mit einer Portion Niespulver. Schön groß, dann transportiert Sie vielleicht der Rückstoß wieder nach Hause.", schnaubte ich.**

**„Wie überaus gütig. Wie ich sehe, trägt Sie die Sorge um mein Wohlergehen. Recht untypisch für einen Muggel.", spie er mir verächtlich entgegen.**

**Nun war es an ihm, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und mich kalt und zornig anzublicken.**

**Eine Gänsehaut machte sich breit auf meinem Körper und mein Magen wurde langsam zu einem unförmigen Klumpen.**

**„Ich will Sie nicht verärgern, Mister..."**

**„Professor!", verbesserte er mich aufsässig.**

**„Na gut, von mir aus Professor. Bitte sagen Sie mir, was Sie von mir wollen und wie ich Ihnen helfen kann.", bat ich leise.**

**In mir wuchs langsam die Angst, hier vor einem total Verrückten zu sitzen, vielleicht irgendwo ausgebrochen, der mir etwas antun wollte.**

**Es wäre wohl besser ich würde ihm nicht widersprechen und so tun, als glaubte ich seine haarsträubende Geschichte.**

**„Von Ihnen will ich überhaupt nichts.", meinte er übellaunig. (eigentlich schade g )**

**„Leider sind meine momentanen Möglichkeiten begrenzt. Ihr Kamin liegt in Trümmern, Sie besitzen kein Flohpulver und mein Behälter ist leer. Zum Apparieren ist es zu weit und für einen Portschlüssel bräuchte ich wiederum meinen Zauberstab."**

**Beinahe war ich versucht zu glauben, er wäre echt verzweifelt.**

**Doch ein Blick in seine Augen belehrten mich eines besseren. Er war nicht verzweifelt, oder sonst etwas vergleichbares, er schaute mich an, als wäre ich allein Schuld an seiner Misere.**

**Empört sprang ich auf.**

**„Das tut mir ja alles schrecklich leid, Mister Professor, aber es muss doch irgend einen Weg geben, Sie wieder loszuwerden. Von mir aus gehen Sie zu Fuß.", blaffte ich los.**

**Als er mich jedoch daraufhin ansah, mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung, da tat er mir plötzlich irgendwie leid.**

**„Sorry, Mister Snape.", murmelte ich errötend.**

**„Professor.", verbesserte er mich sanft.**

**„Kann ich Ihnen irgend etwas anbieten?", wollte ich, mich meiner Gastgeberpflichten erinnernd, wissen.**

**Dankbar nahm er an und wenig später tranken wir einträchtig zusammen einen Kaffee, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen.**

**„Ich weiß, Sie glauben mir nicht.", meinte er fast ein bisschen hilflos.**

**„Nein, kein Wort.". Warum sollte ich lügen?**

**Er lächelte leicht.**

**„Naja, wann fällt einem auch schon mal ein Zauberer ins Wohnzimmer."**

**„Sie behaupten also allen Ernstes, Sie sind ein Zauberer?"**

**Da war sie wieder, die aufsteigende Lachwelle.**

**Ob er es dieses Mal erneut bemerkte?**

**Aber entweder war sein Empfang gestört, oder er sah absichtlich darüber hinweg.**

**„Ich glaubte mich bereits vorgestellt zu haben.", meinte er etwas gespreizt.**

**Spöttisch sah ich auf den angeblichen Prof. Snape.**

**„Ich könnte ja auch behaupten mein Name sei Baba Jaga und ich reite auf dem Besen zum Einkauf."**

**„Ganz schön hexig können Sie ja sein, aber das andere sollten Sie besser lassen.", klang es boshaft.**

**Ich schnaubte verächtlich.**

**„Ihre Bosheiten prallen an mir ab wie ein Gummiball, Mister – wie – auch – immer."**

**Mit einem Satz war er hoch vom Stuhl und riss mich mit. Nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand ich da, erschrocken zitternd, und meine Augen flehten um Gnade.**

**„Ihre Gastfreundschaft ist umwerfend, Miss – scharfe – Zunge. Doch leider müssen wir uns bis zur Auffindung einer Lösung irgendwie arrangieren, auch wenn es für Sie eine unverschämte Zumutung sein sollte.", zischte er leise.**

**Meiner Gedanken durchschaut, wurde ich so rot, dass ich unerkannt in jeden Tomatenkarton gepasst hätte.**

**Noch immer hielt sein Blick den meinen gefangen und spürte ich den schmerzhaften Griff seiner Hände an meinen Oberarmen.**

**Vor Angst schlug mein Herz Kapriolen.**

**„Lassen Sie mich los, bitte.", murmelte ich tonlos und wankte einen Schritt zurück, als er seinen Griff löste.**

**Panisch rannte ich ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.**

**Nur Abstand gewinnen.**

**Warum verlässt du nicht einfach das Haus und rufst die Polizei?, fragte ich mich selbst.**

**„Weil Sie eine kluge Frau sind.", tönte es dicht hinter mir.**

**Eiswürfel aus Blut rutschten schmerzhaft durch meine Adern und in Zeitlupe wandte ich mich um.**

**Meine Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern, schwoll jedoch bei jedem Wort weiter an, wie ein Orkan über der tosenden See.**

**„Sind Sie eigentlich völlig verrückt? Mich hätte das Schlag treffen können. Kann ich hier nirgends hingehen, ohne das Sie einem an den Fersen kleben wie lästige Hundescheiße. Verschwinden Sie zurück in die Küche auf Ihren Stuhl und rühren sich nicht vom Fleck."**

**Doch einen Husten tat dieser unmögliche Mensch.**

**Einen Schritt vor den anderen setzend kam er immer näher.**

**Ich hielt die Luft an.**

**„Nur zu Ihrer Information, gute Frau. Ich benötige für manche Dinge keinen Zauberstab. Also wäre es nur in Ihrem eigenen Interesse, wenn Sie etwas Zurückhaltung an den Tag legen würden. Ich rate Ihnen dringend, stellen Sie sich lieber gut mit mir."**

**„Aber im Vierfüßergang muss ich nicht zu Ihren Füßen kriechen oder vielleicht auch Männchen machen, wenn der Herr es wollen.", blubberte ich.**

**Seine Hände schossen vor und mit einem Aufschrei sprang ich seitlich davon.**

**Richtig kalkulieren konnte ich schon immer schlecht und so war mein Fluchtversuch keine Glanzleistung.**

**Ich trat genau auf einen der umher liegenden Steine der zertrümmerten Kamins, rutschte weg und fiel diesem lästigen Subjekt auch noch genau vor die Füße.**

**„Finden Sie mich so umwerfend?", grinste er höhnisch.**

**„Im Gegenteil. Ihr Erscheinen ist niederschmetternd.", konterte ich bissig, schaute jedoch verdutzt auf seine entgegengestreckte Hand.**

**Zögernd ergriff ich sie und war überrascht von der Wärme, welche sie ausstrahlte.**

**Warum glaubte ich eigentlich, sie sei kalt?**

**Länger als beabsichtigt hielt ich seine Hand fest, doch auch Snape (oder wer immer er war) löste sich nicht aus meinem Griff.**

**Es schien, als ginge eine geheime Energie von ihm auf mich über und ein leichtes Prickeln legte sich auf meine Seele.**

**„Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Eule?", meinte er plötzlich, mich fragend anblickend.**

**Jetzt ist er völlig übergeschnappt., dachte ich.**

**Der Zauber des Augenblickes war zerstört.**

**„Nee, aber manchmal habe ich eine Meise.", blaffte ich wütend, im Glauben, er wollte mich auf eine ganz plumpe Art verarschen.**

**„Nun, diesem kleinen Tier mangelt es an der nötigen Intelligenz.", meinte er vollkommen ernst.**

**Dir auch., schoss es durch meine Gedanken.**

**„Oh, sind wir schon beim vertrauten „Du" angekommen? Habe ich irgend etwas verpasst?", zischte er direkt vor mir.**

**Ich zuckte zusammen. „Können Sie Gedanken lesen?", schluckte ich ängstlich.**

**„Ts ts ts. Nur Muggel reden vom Gedanken lesen.", meinte er spöttisch. „Wir nennen es die hohe Kunst der Legilimentik. Der Fähigkeit, in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen, um gewisse Informationen herauszuziehen.""**

**"Sie wollen mir jetzt hier weismachen Sie dringen einfach in meinen Kopf ein und holen sich Informationen?" Ich kochte vor Wut.**

**„So ungefähr, um es primitiv auszudrücken."**

**Sein Grinsen war beunruhigend.**

**„Und warum?", flüsterte ich, nicht mehr Herr meiner Stimme.**

**„Es hat mir heute bereits einige Male das Leben gerettet."**

**Wumm, das hatte gesessen.**

**Mir fielen meine mordlüsternen Gedanken in der Küche wieder ein.**

**Verdammt! Die Küche.**

**Da vernahm ich bereits ein verdächtiges Zischen, begleitet von einem Übelkeit erregenden Gestank.**

**Shit!!**

**Ich rannte zum Herd, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Doch jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Sogar der Patient Kochtopf hatte das Zeitliche gesegnet.**

**„Das ist alles Ihre verdammte Schuld!", brüllte ich diesen Snape – Menschen an und verzeichnete mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie er sicherheitshalber einige Schritte zurück trat.**

**Meine Wut musste Rauchzeichen geben, warum sonst enthielt sich der sonst so wortgewandte „Professor" jedes Kommentares.**

**Schweigend nahm er auf seinem Stuhl Platz.**

**Als kurz darauf der Lieferservice an der Tür klingelte und ich genüsslich meine Pizza verspeiste, machte sich Schadenfreude in mir breit.**

**Severus Snape – ich bin Professor – saß vor seinem Teller und verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte ich seine Geschmacksnerven persönlich beleidigt.**

**Mein breites Grinsen erreichte fast die gegenüberliegende Ohrenpartie und scheinheilig fragte ich:**

**„Schmeckt Ihnen die Pizza etwa nicht?"**

**„Mein Gaumen ist besseres gewohnt.", rief er übellaunig und knallte das Besteck auf den Tisch.**

**„Hätten Sie mich nicht dauernd so blöd belöffelt, wäre mein Essen auch nicht angebrannt.", höhnte ich und setzte noch „verwöhnter Knochen" hinzu, allerdings ganz leise.**

**Doch sein Blick, den er mir „Kraft seines Charmes" schenkte, verriet mir, dass es wohl nicht leise genug war.**

**„Alte Giftspritze!", blubberte er.**

**Ich hörte auf zu kauen, sah ihn an, schluckte und begann lauthals zu lachen.**

**Die Tränen schossen aus meinen Augen und liefen unaufhaltsam die Wangen herunter.**

**Meine aufkommende Atemnot war schon schlimm, doch der Anblick, den mein Gegenüber bot, schien die wahre Krönung.**

**Mit eisiger Starre, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt (wohl seine Lieblingsstellung), thronte er auf seinem Stuhl und schaute mich gehässig an.**

**Ich rannte ins Badezimmer, um mich kurz von diesem ich – zermalme – dich – zwischen – meinen –Fingern – Blick zu erholen.**

**Kaltes Wasser wirkte Wunder und mein Blutdruck sank auf ein erträgliches Maß.**

**Ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und weiter ging der Kampf.**

**Mit einem freundlich – unschuldigen Lächeln trat ich in die Küche zurück.**

**Snape – Professor schien sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt zu haben und die Starre in seinem Gesicht musste man sicher aufmeißeln.**

**Schon drohte ein erneuter Lachanfall, denn wenn ich einmal begonnen hatte, fand ich so schnell kein Ende.**

**22 – 23 – 24 – und lächeln.**

**„Alte Spaßbremse.", grummelte ich und grinste ihn dabei so strahlend an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd vom Jahrmarkt.**

**„Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen Spaß zu bescheren.", meinte er boshaft. „Ich hatte noch nicht einmal das Verlangen, überhaupt hier zu sein."**

**Mein strahlendes Lächeln erstarrte.**

**„Sie sind echt ein Charmebolzen, Mister."**

**„Professor. Soviel Zeit muss sein.", kam es grantig von seinem Stuhl.**

**„Okay, Professor. Dann sagen Sie mir doch bitte mal, wie Sie gedenken, den Schaden im Wohnzimmer zu reparieren und die Schweinerei zu beseitigen.", fauchte ich ungehalten.**

**„Was erkläre ich meiner Familie, wenn sie morgen zurückkommt. Soll ich sagen, ich hatte einen Anfall von Zerstörungswut, oder ich wollte mal die Spitze des Kamins erklimmen, leider hat er mein Gewicht nicht verkraftet?"**

**Funken sprühten fast aus meinem Haar, das schon verdächtig knisterte.**

**Mit einem beleidigten Blick, der verriet, was er von meinem Geisteszustand hielt, schaute er mich an ehe er antwortete.**

**„Wie ich bereits mehrmals verlauten ließ, sind meine Möglichkeiten im Moment sehr eingeschränkt. Durch diverse Widrigkeiten ist es mir nicht möglich, Ihnen mit meiner Magie behilflich zu sein. Ich habe im Augenblick keinerlei Vorstellung, wie ich dieses „gastliche" Heim wieder verlassen kann. Doch sein Sie versichert, wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts weilen werde und einen intakten Zauberstab besitze, kümmere ich mich umgehend um Ihren Schaden."**

**Der Ausdruck seines Grinsens ließ nicht eindeutig erkennen, welchen Schaden sein krankes Gehirn meinte.**

**Aufbrausend ging ich ihn an.**

**„Nichts da, Professor – ich – mach – mich – aus – dem – Staub. Sie jubeln mir hier ein Stück zerbrochenes Holz als imaginären Zauberstab unter, faseln was von einem Zauberschloss namens Hogwarts, zerstören hier alles und wollen dann einfach verschwinden. Nee - mein Guter, ich habe genug von Ihren Mätzchen und werde jetzt die Polizei rufen. Sollen die sich doch um Sie kümmern. Und die Rechnung für die Reparatur des Kamins erhalten Sie mit der Post."**

**Seine Augenbrauen wanderten im Zeitlupe nach oben.**

**„Was wollen Sie der Polizei denn erzählen? Hilfe, aus meinem Kamin im Wohnzimmer ist ein Zauberer gefallen und sitzt nun in meiner Küche?", zynisch blickte er auf mich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.**

**Ich sackte zusammen, die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation erkennend und murmelte leise:**

**„Sie haben ja Recht. Klingt ganz schön verrückt. Das Einzige was die Polizei tun wird, ist den Rettungsdienst zu rufen und die holen mich dann mit der Zwangsjacke ab."**

**Verzweifelt ließ ich meinen Blick in seine schwarzen Augen sinken und betete stumm:**

**Hilf mir.**

**„Was soll ich tun?", murmelte er und nahm meine rechte Hand.**

**Es wunderte mich kein bisschen mehr, dass er mir stets auf meine stummen Fragen antwortete.**

**„Helfen Sie mir dabei, wenigstens etwas von Ihrer abenteuerlichen Geschichte zu glauben. Lassen Sie mich ein wenig verstehen von dem, was Sie mir erzählt haben. Vielleicht fehlt mir einfach die Kraft des Glaubens und Verstehens, ist der Geist von uns „Muggel", ich stockte kurz bei diesem Wort, „nicht gemacht, um solche Sachen wie Zauberei und Hexerei in unserem Jahrhundert zu begreifen. Helfen Sie mir, - Prof. Snape.", schluchzte ich leise.**

**Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zog er mich nach oben und lenkte unsere Schritte hinüber in das verwüstete Wohnzimmer.**

**Mit einem kraftvollen Schwung beförderte er das Sofa aus dem Trümmerfeld heraus und bat mich, darauf Platz zu nehmen.**

**Er selbst ließ sich genau neben mir nieder und sorgte damit für einen rasanten Anstieg meines Adrenalin – Spiegels.**

**Was würde mich erwarten, was passierte nun?**

**Ein Kribbeln auf meiner Kopfhaut verriet meine nervliche Anspannung.**

**An den Schultern drehte er mich ein wenig in seine Richtung, sodass wir uns fast gegenüber saßen.**

**Dann wanderten seine Hände weiter nach oben (wie gesagt – nach oben g ) bis zu meinem Gesicht und hielten es sanft umfangen.**

**„Keine Angst.", murmelte er und tauchte seinen Blick tief in den meinen, „es passiert Ihnen nichts, das verspreche ich. Mit Hilfe der Legilimentik werde ich Sie jetzt Dinge sehen lassen, die noch kein Muggel je gesehen hat. Öffnen Sie Ihren Geist und sehen mich an. Sobald Sie etwas spüren haben wir Kontakt zueinander.**

**Dann schließen Sie die Augen. Ich werde Sie leiten auf den Weg in meine Erinnerungen und dort werden Sie Antworten auf Ihre Fragen finden. Vertrauen Sie mir."**

**Seine Daumen strichen beruhigend über meine Wangen, was mich jedoch auch nicht gerade entspannter atmen ließ.**

**Sein Blick hielt meinen fest und seine Stimme schmeichelte sich in mein Unterbewusstsein.**

**„Ganz ruhig ein- und ausatmen. Machen Sie sich frei von allem Störenden, reinigen Sie Ihren Geist..."**

**Der will mich hypnotisieren, dieser Drecksack, und wer weiß, was dann kommt., kämpften sich meine Gedanken an die Oberfläche.**

**Mein Unterbewusstsein rebellierte.**

**„Hey, was soll das?", blubberte ich verärgert.**

**Er seufzte entnervt.**

**„Sie sind ein verdammt harter Brocken."**

**„Tja, hat wohl nicht geklappt mit Ihrer Masche?", höhnte meine Stimme und ich wand mich aus seinem Griff.**

**„Warum sind Sie nur so skeptisch?", fragte er leise.**

**„Ich kenne Sie schließlich nicht, da darf ich doch wohl skeptisch sein, oder? Mein gesunder Menschenverstand meint eben, es gibt so etwas wie Zauberei nicht."**

**„Könnten Sie ihn vielleicht mal kurz ausschalten, diesen Menschenverstand? Wie soll ich Ihnen sonst helfen zu verstehen. Ich versichere Ihnen noch einmal, ich will nichts von Ihnen.", meinte er zischelnd.**

**Zornig stand ich auf und wandte mich zu ihm um.**

**„Ach so, Sie finden mich wohl nicht attraktiv genug, um mich zu verführen?", schnauzte ich beleidigt.**

**„Hören Sie, ich bin an solcherlei Dingen nicht interessiert, da ist es völlig egal, ob ich Sie attraktiv finde oder nicht."**

**Er baute sich vor mir auf, mich um Haupteslänge überragend, und versuchte mich mit Blicken einzuschüchtern.**

**Ich kam mir vor wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange, nur das ich eben meine Hypnose bereits hinter mich gebracht hatte, mit mäßigem Erfolg.**

**Krampfhaft bemühte ich mich, soviel Wut und Abscheu in meinen Blick zu legen wie ich hatte, um die Schlange aus dem Rennen zu werfen.**

**Umsonst!! Kaninchen unterlag und ich begann zu wanken. Körperlich und geistig.**

**Meine Knie wurden weich unter diesen verdammt schwarzen Augen und mein gesunder Menschenverstand ging den Bach runter.**

**Verdammt was ist hier los?**

**Nun trat dieses Kaninchen betörende Unikum noch einen Schritt näher auf mich zu und packte mich sacht an den Oberarmen. Unsere Körper berührten sich fast.**

**„Ein Versuch.", flüsterte es an mein Ohr.**

**„Nein!", sagte mein Verstand.**

**„Gut, einen.", sagte ich selbst.**

**Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte mich Snape – Professor auf das Sofa zurück und die Prozedur begann von Neuem.**

**Seine leise Stimme schmeichelte sich wie eine verspielte Katze in meinen Kopf und umnebelte mein Hirn.**

**„Vertrauen Sie mir. Öffnen Sie Ihren Geist und legen Sie alles Störende beiseite."**

**Seine Daumen strichen noch einmal fast zärtlich über meine Wangen, meine Augen brannten von dem starren Blick, nur mein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.**

**Eine nie gekannte, nie erlebte Leichtigkeit erfasste mich und schien mich zu tragen.**

**„Schließ die Augen.", sprach er leise.**

**Bilder strömten auf mich ein, wie ein im Zeitraffer abgespielter Film.**

**Ein riesiges Schloss mit Türmen und Zinnen, Kinder auf Besen fliegend, riesige Treppen die ihre Richtung zu ändern schienen, eine Halle von unbeschreiblichem Ausmaß in der tausende brennende Kerzen einfach in der Luft tanzten, der Raum schien nach oben offen, denn man sah den Himmel.**

**Ein Gewimmel von Kindern und Erwachsener, die alle Umhänge und einen Spitzhut trugen, die Tische bogen sich von all den herrlichen Köstlichkeiten.**

**Dunkle Gänge folgten tief unter dem Schloss, ein Klassenraum, die Schüler beugten sich tief über Pergamentrollen, brodelnde Kessel, ich hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand, ich war zornig, ich war traurig...**

**Ich öffnete die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder.**

**Mir war schwindelig und ich spürte Tränen, die mir heiß über das Gesicht liefen.**

**Kraftlos ließ ich mich nach vorn sinken und fiel genau an seine Schulter.**

**Mein Oberkörper bebte in unterdrücktem Weinen und ich spürte, wie seine Hand über meinen Rücken strich.**

**„War das Hogwarts?", schluchzte ich ergriffen.**

**„Ja."**

**„Dann ist es also wirklich wahr, du bist ein Zauberer?", ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ich diese vertraute Anrede benutzte.**

**„Du wolltest es nicht glauben.", murmelte er und wählte selbst das vertrauliche „Du".**

**Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, mich nicht aufrichten, zu aufgewühlt fühlte ich mich, erschlagen von der Wahrheit.**

**Bilder einer Welt, von der wir nicht einmal ahnten, dass es sie gibt.**

**„Es muss wunderschön sein, dort in Hogwarts.", seufzte ich und lehnte mich fester an diese nun nicht mehr fremde Schulter.**

**„Ja, das ist es.", seine Hand streichelte weiter meinen Rücken, da noch immer Tränen seinen Umhang durchnässten.**

**Doch plötzlich packte er mich und schob mich von sich, weg von der Schulter, an der ich die Kraft fand, langsam all diese Ungeheuerlichkeiten zu glauben, sie etwas zu begreifen.**

**„Und deshalb muss ich dahin zurück.", knurrte er leise, „wenn ich nur einen Weg sehen würde."**

**Mein Blick lag noch immer unterhalb seines Gesichtes, irgendwo zwischen Schultern und Schoß und ich begann, die Knöpfe seiner frackähnlichen Jacke zu zählen.**

**Sein Weg – finden – und - zurück – müssen bedeutete Abschied und ich wollte doch noch so viel fragen, so viel wissen und vielleicht auch...**

**Meine Augen suchten die seinen und versanken erneut darin.**

**Automatisch hob sich meine Hand und strich ihm eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.**

**Er griff mein Handgelenk und drückte es zurück .**

**„Lass es bleiben.", blaffte er.**

**„Was?", fragte ich ahnungslos.**

**„Den Versuch, mich verführen zu wollen.", zischte er leise.**

**Ich sprang auf und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.**

**„Sie sind noch genauso arrogant und eingebildet wie vorher, Prof. Severus Snape Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet Sie verführen wollen?", schnaubte ich verächtlich.**

**„Wir waren bereits beim „Du". Und außerdem, willst du es abstreiten, diesen Gedanken schon einmal in Betracht gezogen zu haben?", meinte er sanft, doch unverkennbar spöttisch.**

**Wumm! Das saß. Dieser Kerl mit seiner verdammten Legili...dingsbums war gefährlich.**

**„Aber da du Muggel, und speziell mich, ja sowieso nicht attraktiv findest, gibt es doch von der Seite her keinerlei Probleme. Und außerdem werfe ich mich doch nicht jedem Dahergelaufenen an den Hals.", raunzte ich ihn wütend an.**

**Spott lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen, als er mich diabolisch anlächelte.**

**Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er auf, riss mich mit und warf mich auf das Sofa zurück. Mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers hielt er mich fest, sein Gesicht war keine Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.**

**Seine Stimme troff vor Zynismus.**

**„Seit wann ist Attraktivität besonders wichtig? Du bist eine Frau und das reicht.", und sein Körper presste sich hart auf mich.**

**„Ich möchte erleben wie ich dein loses, freches Mundwerk klein bekomme, wenn deine Sprüche in ein Wimmern und Betteln übergehen und dein Sarkasmus dir keine Hilfe mehr ist.", flüsterte er kalt.**

**Aufmüpfig starrte ich ihn an und meinte grinsend.**

**„Du bist mir wohl nicht gewachsen und versuchst es nun mit Gewalt und Brutalität zu kompensieren?"**

**Einige Sekunden später wusste ich, es waren die falschen Worte.**

**„Halt den Mund.", schnauzte er mich an, „nur einmal.", und mit roher Gewalt presste er seine Lippen auf meinen Mund.**

**Kein Gefühl, keine Zärtlichkeit, nichts. Nur eine reine Machtdemonstration.**

**Meine Abwehr wurde im Keim erstickt, denn er griff fest nach meinen Handgelenken, die er brutal in die Kissen drückte.**

**Ich konnte mich kaum bewegen und die Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht.**

**„Angst?", zischte er höhnisch.**

**„Nee, verdammt. Ich habe einen kleinen Steinbrocken im Rücken. Der muss auf dem Sofa liegen, vom Kamin sicherlich.", heulte ich auf.**

**Er erhob sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.**

**„Eine gute Ausrede. Aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch."**

**Mit wütendem Blick wälzte ich mich zur Seite, nicht ohne ziemlich laut zu stöhnen und ließ mich einfach vom Sofa rutschen.**

**Ich wandte mich um, ein Brocken von nicht geringem Ausmaß lag zwischen der zerwühlten Decke und ich griff danach.**

**Sekunden später spürte Snape ihn an seiner Schulter.**

**„Soviel zu guten Ausreden.", warf ich gehässig hinterher.**

**In Zeitlupe drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz herum und kam langsam auf mich zu.**

**Es kochte in ihm.**

**Wie schaffte ich es nur immer wieder, ihn von einer Minute zur anderen so wütend zu machen?**

**Ein harter Griff und ich stand neben ihm, vor Schmerzprotest laut schreiend.**

**„Aua, du Rohling!"**

**„Mit scheint, du legst es darauf an, dir mal kräftig das Hinterteil versohlen zu lassen. Ich stehe gerne bereit.", meinte er nicht besonders freundlich.**

**„Wag es dir und ich kratze dir die Augen aus.", fauchte ich.**

**„Ts ts ts. Behandelt man so seine Gäste? Keine feine Art, wirklich.", kam es spöttisch und machte mich noch wütender.**

**Mit einem Satz sprang ich ihn an, die Hände erhoben, und zielte wirklich auf sein Gesicht.**

**Doch auf halbem Weg blockte er bereits ab, fing meine Hände und bog meine Arme auf den Rücken.**

**„Du darfst nicht so viel denken, bevor du etwas tust.", lächelte er samtig.**

**„Und treten würde ich auch nicht, egal wohin.", setzte er, meine nächsten Gedanken aussprechend, noch nach.**

**Und ich wurde prompt rot.**

**„Lass mich bitte los.", bat ich leise.**

**„Du bist mir zu gefährlich.", bekam ich zur Antwort und er zog mich eng an sich, die Arme noch immer fest auf dem Rücken haltend.**

**„Huhu, der große Meister hat Angst vor einem Muggel.", lästerte ich, zog allerdings die Luft scharf durch die Zähne, da Snape wohl meine Arme mit Gewalt verlängern wollte.**

**„Du bist gemein.", jammerte ich.**

**„Ist mir bekannt.", kam es kurz.**

**Entnervt lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust und atmete einen angenehmen Duft nach Kräutern ein.**

**Er benebelte mich etwas.**

**„Schläfst du bereits?", grummelte er.**

**„Nein, ich träume.", kicherte ich leise.**

**„Frieden?"**

**„Du riechst so gut.", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen und verstaute meine Nase noch tiefer in seinen Umhang.**

**„Jetzt reicht es, du albernes Weib.", zischte er und stieß mich von sich. „Dir sollte man Okklumentik beibringen, damit du deine schmutzigen Gedanken verschließen kannst."**

**Ich grinste frech, als ich ihn die Fassung verlieren sah, gepaart mit einer leichten Verfärbung seiner vornehmen Blässe.**

**Ach ja, diese üblen Fantasieträume.**

**Doch mit Unschuldsmiene blickte ich ihn an. „Was ist denn los?"**

**Allerdings verriet ein Kratzen zwischen dem Haaransatz, dass sich meine „Teufelshörnchen" auf den Weg ans Licht machten.**

**„Du bist unmöglich, frech und verdorben.", fauchte er spitz.**

**„Na prima, war´s das schon? Und du bist prüde und verklemmt.", fauchte ich im selben Tonfall zurück, sprang allerdings, nur zur Vorsicht, einen Schritt beiseite.**

**Ehe er den Versuch eines Angriffes unternehmen konnte, warf ich einen „Unschuldsengel" – Blick auf ihn und fragte in meinem interessiertesten Tonfall.**

**„Was bitte ist eigentlich Okklumentik?"**

**„Das ist die Kunst, seinen Geist vor anderen zu verschließen, seine Gedanken und Emotionen zu verbergen.", meinte er in einem nervenden Oberlehrerton.**

**„Danke, Herr Profesor. Sehr aufschlussreich. Ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas unanständiges:"**

**Während ich sprach, wanderte ich zur Sicherheit hinter mein Sofa, um einen kleinen Schutzwall zu haben.**

**„Glaube mir, nur mein Umhang hindert mich daran, dir zu demonstrieren, dass dein Sofa keinerlei Hindernis für mich ist.", blaffte er, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.**

**„Oh, kann die große Fledermaus nicht fliegen, oder soll ich schnell meinen Reisigbesen holen?", säuselte ich honigsüß.**

**Hätte ich es lieber nicht getan.**

**Mit einem einzigen Satz war Snape mit einem Bein auf dem Sofa und dem anderen auf der Lehne. Das Sofa kippte in meine Richtung und ich sprang zurück.**

**Zwei kräftige Hände packten meine Oberarme und schleuderten mich an die Schrankwand, so heftig, dass die Gläser darin klirrten und schepperten wie die Glocken von Rom.**

**„Ja, mach ruhig noch mehr kaputt. Zertrümmere meinen ganzen Haushalt, das kannst du doch am Besten.", kreischte ich wütend.**

**Mit glühenden Augen musterte er mich.**

**„Du reizt mich aber auch immer wieder bis aufs Letzte.", zischte er.**

**Sein Körper war nah an meinem und ich hielt plötzlich kurz die Luft an.**

**Ich spürte etwas, das ich so nicht glauben konnte.**

**Süffisant lächelnd blickte ich ihm in seine schwarzen Augen.**

**„Aha, ich reize dich also. Warum jetzt auf einmal, Mister?" und bog meinen Unterleib seinem entgegen.**

**Da war es wieder – mein übellauniger Professor war erregt.**

**Ohne ein weitere Wort ließ er mich stehen und ging hinaus ins Bad.**

**Na prima, Mädchen. Das war ja ein totales Eigentor. Jetzt hast du ihn völlig verärgert., schimpfte ich mit mir selbst und schlich in die Küche.**

**Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, ehe Prof. Snape das Badezimmer verließ.**

**Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch für ein Abendessen nett gedeckt und zündete die Kerzen an.**

**„Könntest du bitte die Weinflasche öffnen, Severus?", fragte ich leise, zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen aussprechend. „Und es tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Ich bin manchmal ein Trampel in Gefühlssachen."**

**Es sah mich an.**

**„Denke jetzt nur nicht, ich widerspreche dir.", knurrte er, öffnete aber die Weinflasche und schenkte ein.**

**Ich trat zerknirscht zu ihm und öffnete den Mund.**

**„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer. Setz dich hin und sei wenigstens mal 5 Minuten still.", zischte er mich an und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.**

**Na gut, dann nicht., schimpfte ich in Gedanken.**

**„Nein!", kam es zurück, dann biss er herzhaft in sein Brot.**

**Ein leises Klicken am Küchenfenster ließ uns aufschrecken, doch außer der Dunkelheit, die durch die Scheibe sah, war nichts zu erkennen.**

**Da, ein erneutes Rascheln und Kratzen.**

**„Würdest du bitte mal...?", stotterte ich leise zu Snape und er stand auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen.**

**Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als eine kleine graue Eule ins Zimmer flatterte und sich genau neben Snapes Teller niederließ.**

**„Kleine kluge „May". Hast mich gefunden.", murmelte er und strich zart über das Gefieder des Vogels.**

**„Was ist das?", flüsterte ich.**

**Snape sah mich an, mit Hoffnung und Freude im Gesicht und irgendein Gefühl drückte mir plötzlich das Herz ab.**

**„Das ist meine Rettung, mein Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Das ist „May", die Eule von Prof. Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter."**

**Damit entnahm er einem kleinen Ledertäschchen ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament und las es.**

**Stumm reichte er mir den Zettel.**

**„ _Lieber Severus. Zum Glück konnten wir endlich ausmachen, wo du angekommen bist. Holen dich so bald als möglich. Albus Dumbledore"_**

**„Na gut – das heißt also Abschied.", murmelte ich vor mich hin.**

**„So scheint es in der Tat. Das ist doch das, was du die ganze Zeit wolltest – mich loswerden.", flüsterte er.**

**„Ja natürlich, endlich gehst du wieder.", kämpfte ich plötzlich mit den Tränen, griff zum Weinglas und leerte es in einem Zug.**

**Verbissen schenkte ich mir nach und stürzte auch das zweite Glas wie Wasser hinunter.**

**„Das ist auch keine Lösung. Ich denke du bist froh über mein Fortgehen?", kam es tonlos und er hielt meine Hand, die bereits erneut nach der Flasche greifen wollte.**

**„Ja, zum Teufel, geh doch endlich.", schrie ich ihn an und brach endgültig in Tränen aus.**

**Hilflos stand Snape meinem Gefühlsausbruch gegenüber, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und aß schweigend weiter.**

**„Hast du etwas zum Schreiben?", fragte er plötzlich.**

**Ich nickte und reichte ihm einen Stift.**

**„May" saß noch immer auf dem Küchentisch, pickte ein paar Krümel vom Teller und schien auf etwas zu warten.**

**Severus nahm das Pergamentstückchen und schrieb einige Worte auf die Rückseite.**

**Ich las mit.**

**„_Gebt mir noch etwas Zeit. Severus Snape"_**

**Dann faltete er das Papier sorgfältig zusammen, steckte es in das kleine Ledertäschchen der Eule und brachte „May" zum Fenster.**

**„Flieg zurück zu Dumbledore, „May". „, murmelte er.**

**Fragend sah ich zu ihm auf. „Warum?"**

**„Ich muss noch eine Sache erledigen.", war seine knappe Antwort und ein eigentümlicher Blick traf mich.**

**„Muss ich wohl nicht unbedingt wissen, oder?", maulte ich.**

**„Später."**

**„Hmmm."**

**Ich würgte an meinem Brot, als hätte es jemand mit Zement belegt und warf es zurück auf den Teller.**

**Dann lief ich ruhelos ins Wohnzimmer und stand vor dem Trümmerhaufen.**

**Ein tiefer Seufzer kam gequält aus meiner Brust.**

**„Das wird alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht.", sagte Snape hinter mir und erschreckt fuhr ich zusammen.**

**„Ja, ja. Am besten lassen wir es. Wozu brauchen wir einen Kamin? Nachher fällt nur wieder so ein bescheuerter Typ da raus und erzählt, er wäre ein Zauberer."**

**Meine Stimme überschlug sich fast.**

**„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht,", fauchte er, „unbedingt hier zu landen."**

**„Entschuldige bitte, mich hat auch niemand gefragt, ob ich scharf darauf bin, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Tauchst hier auf, zerstörst alles und weißt ständig alles besser. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!", brüllte ich ihn an und schlug mit den Fäusten durch die Luft.**

**Langsam kam er auf mich zu und seine dunkeln schwarzen Augen fixierten mich.**

**„Du bist ungerecht.", meinte er leise.**

**„Na und, lange musst du mich doch nicht mehr ertragen.", meine Worten glichen einem Fauchen.**

**Warum tat ich das nur? Warum versuchte ich ihn zu verletzen, zu beleidigen?**

**Er war bei mir angekommen, bohrte seinen Blick tiefer in den meinen und öffnete den Mund.**

**„Ich will nichts mehr hören.", maulte ich trotzig und wandte mich demonstrativ ab.**

**Mit hartem Griff packte mich Snape und wirbelte mich zurück.**

**„Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören.", zischte er und seine Stimme klang kalt.**

**„Nein!"**

**„Doch das wirst du."**

**„Willst du mich zwingen?", knurrte ich.**

**„Wenn es sein muss – ja." Seine Augen bestätigten seine Worte als Wahrheit.**

**„Du kannst mir nicht drohen, denn du kannst nicht zaubern, hast du das schon wieder vergessen?", spie ich ihm gehässig entgegen.**

**Sein Griff wurde unerträglich.**

**„Du bist eine bösartige kleine Hexe und am liebsten würde ich dich übers Knie legen."**

**Ich lachte auf.**

**„Der Teufel soll dich holen, Snape."**

**„Dann ruf mal deinen Meister.", höhnte er und murmelte leise vor sich hin.**

**Sein Blick brannte in meinen Augen.**

**Ich wollte Protest einlegen, doch kein Wort verließ meine Kehle.**

**Snape grinste schadenfroh.**

**„Erwähnte ich nicht einmal, dass ich nicht für alle Dinge einen Zauberstab benötige. So einen kleinen Schweigezauber bekomme ich auch so noch hin. Übrigens äußerst wirksam und sehr wohltuend."**

**Meine Augen schossen wütende Pfeile, mehr war nicht drin.**

**Sein Klammergriff saß fest an meinen Oberarmen und die geringe Entfernung unserer Körper ließen große Aktivitäten nicht zu.**

**Eng presste er mich an sich und mir wurde heiß und kalt.**

**Noch immer war seine Erregung zu spüren und hatte wie es schien noch zugenommen.**

**Sein Grinsen wurde diabolisch.**

**„So, kommen wir nun zum zweiten Teil meines Könnens. Und solltest du Hand an mich legen, habe ich da noch einen schönen Lähmfluch auf Lager. Nur falls deine gefährliche Ader wieder Grüße schicken sollte.", säuselte er süffisant.**

**Mein Blick schrie – Mord!!!**

**Er griff mit einer Hand an meine Kehle und murmelte erneut einige unverständliche Worte.**

**„Du, du... unverschämter, hinterhältiger...", und ehe ich es recht begriff, landete meine rechte Hand mitten in Snapes Gesicht und hinterließ ein gut sichtbares Mal.**

**Seinem Blick zufolge wäre ich in der nächsten Sekunde schon tot.**

**„Das Maß ist voll.", raunte er und seine Stimme war wie zersplitterndes Glas. „Diese Frechheit hat sich noch keiner gewagt. Ich habe dich gewarnt, wenn du Hand an mich legst, wirst du es bereuen."**

**„Okay. Habe ich noch Zeit zum Beten?", muckte ich auf.**

**„Dann bete, dass es schnell und schmerzlos geht."**

**„Was?"**

**„Dein Tod."**

**Ich ließ meinen Kopf an seine Schulter sinken.**

**„Kein Erbarmen? Keine Gnade?", nuschelte ich in den schwarzen Stoff.**

**„Nein!!"**

**Ich blickte auf und meinte trotzig:**

**„Du warst doch Schuld daran, du hast mich zuerst angegriffen, hinterhältig und gemein. Einfach meine Stimme zu verhexen."**

**„Das waren die schönsten Minuten meines Hierseins.", kam es honigsüß.**

**„Danke, der Herr.", und ich knallte meinen Kopf zurück an seine Brust.**

**Er zuckte leicht.**

**Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, hob ich meinen Kopf an und reckte mich leicht auf Zehenspitzen.**

**Ich kämpfte mich hoch bis zu seiner Halsbeuge und pustete vorsichtig an seinem Hals entlang.**

**„Lass das sein.", fauchte er, doch ich spürte seine gegenteilige Reaktion.**

**Sein Körper war ein Verräter.**

**Noch einmal ließ ich meinen warmen Atem an seinem Hals entlang streifen, doch ehe er reagierte – biss ich zu.**

**Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ließ er mich los und ich rannte wie von Sinnen hinaus.**

**Wohin?, schrie mein Hirn.**

**Schon hörte ich sein wütendes Schnaufen und ohne nachzudenken öffnete ich die am nächsten gelegene Tür und schlüpfte hinein.**

**Doch bevor ich den Schlüssel im Schloss drehen konnte, wurde sie mit einem einzigen harten Schlag geöffnet.**

**Mit zornfunkelnden Augen stand meine übergroße Fledermaus im Türrahmen.**

**„Du legst es wirklich darauf an.", knurrte er, „aber gut, ich bin flexibel."**

**Zu meinem Entsetzen ließ er seinen langen Umhang zu Boden gleiten.**

**Wie eine Raubkatze glitt er geschmeidig auf mich zu, während ich Schritt für Schritt zurückwich.**

**Das Bett bremste mich aus, doch kurz entschlossen war ich mit einem Satz oben.**

**Flucht nach hinten nennt man das wohl.**

**Hätte ich erst mal das Bett zwischen ihn und mich gebracht, konnte man weiter sehen.**

**Doch meine Rechnung ging so nicht auf.**

**Die Raubkatze setzte zum Sprung an und riss mich mitten auf dem Bett nieder.**

**Zwei Sekunden Gegenwehr und die Beute war erledigt.**

**Wie ein zappelnder Fisch auf dem Trockenen wand ich mich hin und her, meine Hände von ihm fest in die Kissen gepresst.**

**Triumphierend blickte er auf mich herab.**

**„Dummer Fehler. Aber ich hätte dich überall erwischt."**

**Erneut versuchte ich einen, zugegebenermaßen sinnlosen, Abwehr- und Fluchtversuch.**

**Sein Griff war hart wie Stahl, sein Blick kalt wie Eis und ohne Schwierigkeiten zwängte er sich zwischen meine Schenkel.**

**Angst und Wut bemächtigten sich meines Körpers und demonstrierten es mit einem Schrei.**

**„Halt endlich mal die Klappe.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und bezwang mich mit einem Kuss.**

**Unterschwellig hörte ich ihn leise murmeln und spürte verwundert das Fehlen meiner Kleidung.**

**Das Einzige, was ich noch klar registrieren konnte, war sein fester, harter Stoß, als er in mich eindrang.**

**Dann fiel mein Verstand ins Koma!!**

**Ich öffnete leicht die Augen und blinzelte im Sonnenlicht.**

**Genüsslich räkelte ich mich unter meiner Bettdecke, dessen kühler Satin angenehm meine nackte Haut streichelte.**

**Was für eine Nacht – was für ein Traum!**

**Noch immer glaubte ich seine Hände zu spüren, die Zentimeterweise meinen Körper erforscht hatten. Seine Küsse, die heiß auf meinen Lippen brannten, sogar die Arme schmerzten, als hätte ich mir einen Kampf mit einem Giganten geliefert.**

**Der Schmerz in meinem Schoß war so real, als würde mich noch immer ein riesiges Glied ausfüllen. Ich stöhnte leise und registrierte eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper wandern.**

**Eine kühle Dusche und ein heißer Kaffee wären jetzt nicht übel., dachte ich mir und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.**

**Ein Frösteln und ein kurzer Schwindel erfassten mich, als ich mich erhob.**

**Kurz steckte ich meinen Kopf aus dem geöffneten Fenster und atmete tief ein.**

**Meinen Morgenmantel übergeworfen, inspizierte ich das Schlafzimmer. Alles wie sonst.**

**„Was soll auch sein, du dumme Kuh.", schimpfte ich laut mit mir selbst.**

**„Ein Traum, nichts weiter!"**

**Leider!, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.**

**Trotzdem betrat ich vorsichtig das Wohnzimmer.**

**Der Kamin erstrahlte in seiner altgewohnten Schönheit und alles stand an seinem angestammten Platz.**

**Kein Schmutz, kein Chaos, kein Stäubchen.**

**Schade eigentlich., dachte ich melancholisch, doch es wäre ja wirklich total verrückt:**

**Die kühle Dusche tat mir gut und weckte auch die letzten Lebensgeister.**

**Jetzt noch der Kaffee und der Tag konnte beginnen.**

**Die Küche war blitzblank wie immer und ich trat zur Kaffeemaschine.**

**Da legte sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.**

**„Du hast einen klitzekleinen Fehler gemacht, Prof. Severus Snape.", murmelte ich.**

**Mitten auf dem Küchentisch lag ein zerbrochenes seltsames Stück schwarzes Holz.**

**Sein Zauberstab!!!!**

**E N D E**

**und? hattet ihr beim Lesen ein wenig Spaß?? mich würde ja mal interessieren wie eure Vorstellungen bei diesem Thema sind ;) lasst es mich doch bitte mal wissen, vielleicht kann man eine neue Geschichte daraus machen,**


End file.
